Lambanog Was Meant for the Jungle
by filipican99
Summary: Philippines goes out drinking with her fellow nations and things go horribly wrong. OCPhxAm! Rated T for alcoholic referenece, fighting, language, & Prussia's AWESOMENESS.


Philippines had just finished the annual world summit with her fellow countries. After the long, boring, and unproductive meeting, she and many of the nations decided to go out drinking together on a whim. Their intentions were harmless of course but unfortunately for them, things don't always go according to plan.

"Hey Eng! Why aren't you drinking anything? I thought you liked your alcohol," shouted a young Asian woman across the noisy Irish bar in a slight Filipino accent as she sauntered over to sit next to Britain. She had long, raven hair, caramel skin, and golden brown eyes that were so bright they could shine through the darkest night sky. The sweet scent of jasmine lingered in the air wherever she went for three white sampaguitas adorned her ebony tresses.

"I told you not to call me that! And for the last time it's ENGLAND. I swear Philippines you sound just like that bloody American," hollered the cranky Brit next to Philippines. His huge caterpillar eyebrows were knit in frustration and his emerald eyes glowered with annoyance as he looked at the short and peppy Asian nation with distaste.

"Whatever you say Eng!" Philippines chirped as she took a large swig of her foreign lambanog. "Ahhh~ Nothing beats the jungle juice I tell you~" she said in delight as she placed her intoxicating drink on the bar counter and ordered another. In the background, the deafening noises of chattering countries and earsplitting music filled the tiny bar where England and Philippines were in along with the rest of the allies, the axis, and a few other nations that wanted to have a good time and get totally wasted. Philippines laughed to herself when she saw a semi-drunk France and Italy singing a duet together on the karaoke machine while Germany and his brother Prussia were having a beer-drinking contest. Behind them, America was trying to wake up Greece by balancing a bottle of Bourbon oh his head as Scotland was trying to hit it off with New Zealand who was being sheepish toward the drunken Scotsman's corny jokes and cheesy pick-up lines (which he stole from France). China and the rest of Philippines' fellow Asians were rambling on in a heated debate about Hello Kitty while Russia was tormenting Spain into drinking something to make the evening more "enjoyable". Philippines shook her head and smiled at the scene. She hadn't been invited out like this in a long time and she felt happy to be a part of such a…_fascinating_ crowd. But she wasn't one to judge, back in her home parties and social gatherings were everything! Sure, they were usually about food and family and friends but to her this was just as fun. She took another swig of her lambanog and grinned as England looked at her warily.

"I told myself I wouldn't drink tonight but may I ask what that is?" the Brit asked her, pointing to her beverage.

"Oh this? This is lambanog! It's really good~"

"Really now? Might I try a sip? I've never heard of it before and-" England was interrupted when Philippines busted out laughing. She held her stomach and bent over in an attempt to control her laughter.

"You want to try some?" she asked in between her cackles, smiling like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. She playfully waved him off and took another swig. "Trust me Eng; you Europeans can't handle it…except for maybe Germany…but you especially of all people, it is waaaaay too strong." It wasn't like Philippines didn't want to share with him; she was a very kind nation and enjoyed sharing her ethnic foods with her fellow countries if it meant making them happy (especially her Kuya1 America, who always appreciated her homely cooking). It's just that…she didn't want to see England get sick from her "special" drink.

"Why can't I? I'll have you know, I can retain my liquor rather well." Across the bar, an obnoxiously loud laugh could be heard coming from America. Next to him, France spit out his wine and guffawed hysterically.

"This isn't your usual Ale though Eng. Lambanog is coconut wine/vodka with an alcohol content of up to 80%. Trust me, you can't handle it," she laughed and patted his back. England scoffed and grabbed the drink out of her hand with lighting speed. Before Philippines could stop him, he took a gulp and slammed the bottle down on the counter with a loud clink. His shaggy blonde head wobbled back and forth unsteadily and his ivory cheeks turned to a faint pink. Philippines looked at the man in a mixture of horror and amusement. She knew that after only one swig, he was already out.

"See?" England slurred, smiling like an idiot. "I can *hic* handle my *hic* liquor!" And with that, England fell back in his chair onto the unforgiving floor. Philippines sweat-dropped and quickly got down to check if the Brit was alright. She kneeled by his side and gently shook him awake.

"Eng? Are you still alive?" She poked the semi-conscious man's cheek and he stirred.

"Five more minutes mum! Flying mint bunny isn't back from wonderland yet~" he slighted with a nonsensical grin plastered on his face. The petite Asian girl shook her head. '_I told you that you couldn't handle it Eng. That's what you get for not listening to me… After all, it is called "jungle juice" for a reason.'_ she thought to herself as she turned away from the passed out former pirate. She sat down in her chair and took another guzzle of her lambanog. Too bad she didn't see that someone had slipped something into it, or else the night would have been **a lot **different. Her golden brown eyes grew wide just before everything went black.

Philippines' pretty little head dropped onto the counter like a rock. Her body felt like lead and she was extremely dizzy and disoriented. (Un)Luckily for her, a very drunk England, who had just woken up from his own black-out, noticed the fallen Filipina and poked her numerous times on the head to try and wake her up. When that didn't work, he shouted in her ear.

"Oi! What *hic* happened to the *hic* perky girl?" he asked as he drank a pint of Ale. "And why is she so*hic* red? Hey frog! You *hic* know a lot about *hic* drunken women! Do something!" France pranced over to the duo and got his rape face on. It wasn't everyday he got a chance like this. Well…actually it was and he did but this was _Philippines_ here! She was known for playing hard to get **all the time **andrefused all of his smooth attempts at swooning her. Her innocent school girl attitude matched with her exotic looks and gorgeous figure provoked him endlessly. He liked a good challenge like this every once in a while and this was his opportunity to get finally close to her (wink-wink, nudge-nudge). France put an arm around her shoulder and grinned softly, blue eyes sparkling as he whispered to her to wake up. In an instant, Philippines' eyelids shot open and in the blink of an eye she grabbed the back of France's blonde head and slammed it down on the bar counter. His face came into contact with solid marble and a bone-chilling crunch could be heard when it hit. She broke his nose, but that wasn't the reason it was bleeding.

"Ha!" England snickered as Philippines sluggishly sat up in her chair with bloodshot eyes and a rare frown strewn on her tan face. "Froggy broke his nose! It's too bad really because he needed it to poke into everyone else's business!"

"Who the hell woke me up?" Philippines asked crossly. It was strange, she almost never got this angry as she felt right then and hated being rude to people but then again there she was, slamming random pervert's faces into tables. For some reason, she felt EXTREMELY irritable and had a tremendously strong urge to punch something. She looked over her shoulder to see France passed out face-down on the counter with a small pool of blood forming around his nostrils. She grunted and swayed in her seat, trying to calm her head that was spinning at about three thousand miles per hour. Philippines grabbed a fresh bottle of her jungle juice and chugged it all down in under eight seconds then wiped her mouth and threw the bottle at the wall.

"Kesesese!" she faintly heard an obnoxious laugh from across the room and glared at the relative direction of its owner.

"Babe?" she heard a concerned yet annoying voice from behind her and spun her head around to see who it was. Philippines scowled as she saw a very handsome American man with glasses covering his concerned, electric blue eyes walking toward her. He narrowed his eyes and leaned in close to inspect the damage done to the petite Asian nation's forehead, causing her to slightly blush but fortunately for her he chose to ignore this. "Are you okay?" _'Does it look like I'm okay?' _Philippines lividly asked herself as she rubbed the dark violet bruise above her eyebrows. _'Mapahamak! damn Why am I so freaking angry!' _Normally she would be overjoyed for America (or Kuya Meri as she called him) to be worried about her but once again her body acted on its own and she automatically turned away from the blonde.

"Ooh I know! I'll go get a band aid because I'm the Hero! See ya later dudes I'll be back in a jiffy!" America yelled as he ran out the pub triumphantly, disregarding Philippines' rude display. Once he was gone China gingerly walked over to Philippines and tried to soothe her nerves. He had been an old friend of the Filipina, so if anyone could calm her down it would be him.

"Ma-I? Are you ok, aru?" he asked using his ancient nickname for her, a small bottle of Mao-tai in his hand. Philippines lurched to her feet woozily; eyebrows creased in agitation and looked up at China.

"Damn old man, I'm not the one who should be worrying about their safety." Philippines taunted China as she internally screamed at herself. _'WTF AM I SAYING! What is happening to me!' _

"That wasn't very nice, aru!" China gasped.

"Just like your driving," Philippines spat.

"You are the last person I want to hear that from!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on squinty! I'm sick of you treating me like some maid!" The shorter nation balled up her fists eagerly and smirked. She knew China was a lot more experienced in fighting but for some reason she felt really cocky and very bloodthirsty at the moment. Although it was true he had been treating her differently lately, she knew she shouldn't pick a fight with him but at the same time had an overwhelming urge to. After a second of internally struggling with herself, Philippines threw a swift punch at the older nation but before the fist could hit his chest he jumped back and dodged. "Fight me!" she sneered. "Fight me like the man you know you aren't!"

"Aiyah! I am not a girl!" China screeched, losing the little patience he had to begin with.

"Prove and fight me you gago! bastard" The younger nation kicked at the older one in a battle of the ages. China instinctively blocked and ducked another blow. Philippines threw a series of punches and China dodged each one of them until he felt something hard against his back. He had hit a wall, literally, and Philippines smirked as she pushed her fist straight at him with a psychotic grin. China's light brown eyes widened in fear and he barely missed her punch that left a crumbling hole in the wall. He looked at the wall in shock, mouth agape and Philippines took advantage of his 'ohmygodIalmostdied' moment and kicked him in the fortune cookies. China fell to his knees in anguish and held his tender spot as Philippines just stood there and glowered at him smugly. "Suck ball," she told him just before she turned around to walk away mercilessly. She didn't notice the various cheers coming from the small group that had formed a circle around her and China, or all of the nations who stared at her in awe/disbelief, or the icy glare she was getting from Korea as he helped China up alongside Hong Kong and Taiwan, not even the demonic smile coming from Russia. No, she didn't notice any of it and headed straight toward the bar to order another lambanog.

Spain grabbed the shoulders of his friend Prussia and deep emerald met bright ruby.

"What did you do to mi hija!" he cried. Philippines was his one and only daughter, his hija unica. She was his precious daddy's little girl whom he had single-handedly raised for 333 years and was VERY overprotective of. He knew that she was a happy country, like himself, and when angered it was always for a good reason and only fought when she absolutely had to. So what was she doing now? He knew something was up and that Prussia had something to do with it. Seriously, the guy had been giggling to himself the whole time his hija fought China so he must know something! "What did you do to Philippines!" Spain asked again, this time more forcibly.

"Hehehe, I made her awesome! Und now she is almost as awesome as me!" Prussia snickered as Spain furiously thrashed the albino's broad shoulders.

"What did you _**really**_ do!"

"I put somezhing in her drink zhat I borrowed from Nezherlands! He said it would make her awesome! Und it did!" the Prussian laughed proudly at his accomplishment of turning Spain's beloved daughter into an insane killing machine (aka a second Prussia). As much as Spain wanted to at the moment, he could not beat the mierda out of this guy because of their alliance. But he could take out his fury on Netherlands, and that is _exactly_ what he would do.

Meanwhile, Philippines was hurling barstools across the tavern like they were made of paper. She shouted curses and other various unethical insults as she challenged nations to stand up and fight her, but for some reason no one did. So to release her bloodlust, she took it all out on the poor chairs as people watched in delight/fear. The short Filipina picked up another chair and tossed it out a window when her good friend Japan set down his sake and quietly approached her; unable to bear watching his good friend tormented like this any longer. But no matter how much Japan tried calming her, she knew it would be of no use.

"Piri-chan, prease carm down. You are frightening Itary-kun and the others." He soothingly/reluctantly placed a hand on her shoulder and serenely smiled, his chocolate brown eyes coaxing her to cool down. The petite nation glared at his hand as if it were the evilest thing she had ever seen then locked eyes with the tranquil black-haired man. Japan quivered in alarm at her hostile gaze just before he was grabbed by the ear and flung across the room right into Germany's barrel of beer. The giant cask exploded and the syrupy brown liquid sprayed in all directions, most of which landed onto Germany's unhappy face. Next to him, Italy and Romano hugged each other and screamed (like girls) as Germany promptly stood up to slowly walk towards a smirking Philippines who was currently ever-eager for a good brawl. Who better than to scuffle with than Germany? This dude was strong and powerful and Philippines knew it. The tall and muscular blonde marched toward her, fury written all over his pale face and rage apparent in his footsteps. Philippines grinned up at the German man and the two had a stare-off for a few eternal minutes, Philippines' golden brown eyes burrowing into Germany's icy blue. The room became deadly quiet and no one dared to make even the slightest noise, except for Russia who was munching on the tension in the air as a snack. Just as things were about to get intense, England interrupted and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Why's everyone so bloody serious? Lighten up!" he slurred, obviously still intoxicated. In an instant, the once sweet nation over-the-shoulder threw England to the cold, hard floor on his back. He chuckled, pissing her off even further so she stomped her foot on his chest and he laughed even more.

"Ello there pretty lady~ I can see your undergarments~" he grinned and glanced up the skirt of the traditional baro at saya she was wearing. Philippines blushed as she picked him up to choke him, completely disregarding a very confused Mr. Germany who eventually gave up and left along with Italy, Romano and Japan followed by a very degraded China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and South Korea along with a few others who were too tired to enjoy anymore of the hilariously terrifying spectacle. Nearby, Scotland snickered at the scene of his little brother getting beat up by a girl.

"I like this lass, you should bring 'er 'round more o'ten" he aired, fixing his messy bright red hair as he observed his baby brother get pounded to bits.

"Kesesesese, it's time to make my move now!" Prussia stated as he strolled over to where the deranged lunatic that used to be Philippines was. The smaller girl threw England down and kicked him again -for good measure- then turned around to see Prussia smirking down at her.

"Guten Abend Philippines. My awesomeness is exploding at alarming rate und so is yours! You can zhank me later."

"So _you_ were the one who woke me up!" The southeastern Asian craned her neck to look up at the silver-haired man fiercely. She was already outraged for reasons she couldn't explain but this…this was the final straw. NO ONE wakes Philippines up when she's napping, _**NO ONE**_ (unless you had a death wish). "Prepare to die you albino bastard!" she fumed. Prussia opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything a tan fist cut him off square in the jaw. Prussia staggered back and an even wider smirk curled on his lips as he wiped a few drops of fresh blood off of his mouth.

"Zhis is getting good!"

"It's about to get a whole lot better," Philippines muttered as she stepped toward the attractive man with a similar smile strewn on her own lips. She made sure to add a little extra shake to her hips as she walked toward him and she saw him eyeing her promiscuously. The petite nation wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his head down close to hers so that she could see him at eye level. She stared into his crimson eyes, smiling knowingly as she pulled him closer and closer. Their noses touched and their lips were close enough to do the same. Philippines closed her eyes and leaned in but just before they kissed, she kneed him right where it counted then smiled smugly and let go of his neck when he recoiled back in pain.

"Mein eier!" Prussia shrieked right before Philippines roundhouse-kicked him on the side of his head as he was bent over in agonizing pain. Prussia stumbled backwards and regained his senses just as Philippines punched him in the cheek, sending the awesome albino flying through the air.

"M-Mr. R-Russia sir? Sh-shouldn't we d-do something?" The nervous Baltic trio asked the tall, intimidating nation as they shivered together in the shadows. Russia smiled and his violet eyes shown with amusement as he watched the two naïve countries before him slug it out.

"No, I say we sit back and enjoy show," he said in his thick Russian accent as an evil aura surrounded him like a lavender blanket. Russia beamed innocently as he took another large swig of his vodka. The Baltic's quickly nodded and went back to their anxious trembles.

Once again, no one dared interfere with this fight.

With supersonic speed and brute force, Prussia punched the younger and shorter girl in the gut and she fell back to the unforgiving floor. _'If I'm going down then you're coming with me!' _she thought as she grabbed Prussia's shirt and pulled him down with her. It didn't occur to her though that he might end up on top of her and the reserved Filipina blushed at the awkward position the two of them were currently in. It didn't help that they were both sweaty and drunk and breathing really heavily. The two nations stared at each other for a blissful moment before Philippines kicked her off of him. Her kick wasn't strong enough to send him flying like before but he did fall back on his butt. The pissed off Asian staggered to her knees and sat on top of his gut, locking him in place with her knees at his sides, whilst grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him closer so he could see the anger on her face better also so she could clearly see the face he made when she finished the job.

"So frauline, does zhis remind you of anyzhing? If so, ve can always move to anozher room," the Prussian said with a suggestive wink and his frisky fingers slowly found their way down her lower back. She shook his collar violently until he stopped the nonsense with his hands.

"Shut up! And keep your hands to yourself before I break them you deluded bastard!" Philippines screamed at him, her cheeks the redder than the blood that was currently gushing from France's nose. At that moment, America barged in the bar heroically carrying a box of Winnie the Pooh bandages. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Philippines and Prussia's embarrassing position and all became quiet. His typically energetic eyes looked drained of all emotion and his face turned ghostly white then scarlet red. Philippines' heart did a back flip in her throat then shattered into a million pieces and fell down to her stomach like shards of lead. _'Of all the time to show up…it had to be NOW!' _Even though she was a far cry from the happy-go-lucky person she normally was, the picture of shock and depression was painted on her face as she looked at the American whom she had come to love (though she would **never** openly admit it).

"What's going on here?" he asked with heart wrenching puppy dog eyes. The Filipina glared at the Prussian hatefully, lava replacing the blood in her veins while Prussia sneered at America for a moment before going back to their vicious fight. "…Phili?" America sadly asked as England, the drunken Brit with his shirt on backwards and a lampshade on his head, approached him. The green-eyed blonde had just finished singing/screeching/killing "Yellow Submarine" (courtesy of The Beatles) and was holding a pint of Ale in his unstable hand.

"Oh hello *hic* America, nice of you to *hic* drop by!"

"He was here before you British swine," said France who was currently sipping on his wine as he watched the heated fight unfolding before him. Beside him, Hungary videotaped the spectacle with a sinister grin.

"Anyways, you *hic* missed all the fun!" Britain chortled in a slur. America scanned the bar and saw various unconscious bodies lying about on the floor, large shards of broken glass, smashed tables and chairs, numerous holes in the walls and windows, Spain choking Netherlands, his bro Canada hanging from the ceiling, Ireland -the bartender- riverdancing on top of a table in a kilt, a busted dart board with a mysteriously large hole punched in it, and Philippines feverishly beating the crap out of the awesome Prussia.

"I can see that… You guys sure know how to party!" America yelled as Philippine shouted words he didn't think she knew at a snickering albino while throwing a fist at him every other second as her Papa Spain screamed even worse words at the quiet Dutch guy in the corner.

"Why did you poison mi hija!" Spain shrieked as he wrung Netherland's neck. "Look at her! She's even worse than I am when **I **am drunk!"

"Poison?" America asked himself, trying to piece everything together. He looked at Philippines, then at the trashed bar, then at Philippines, then at the trashed bar, then at Philippines, then at the trashed bar, then at Philippines again until he FINALLY came to a conclusion.

"…Did Phili do all of this?"

"No, it was Mary Poppins," scoffed Britain.

"Wow! Seriously!"

"Of course *hic* not you dolt!"

Prussia crashed onto the table Russia was sitting at and yelped.

"Ack! It's Russia!" he screamed, looking up at the smiling violet-eyed man just before the table he was thrown onto was flipped over from under him.

"Patawad po, excuse me" Philippines muttered at the tall Russian man as her prey tuck-and-rolled away from her. She sprinted after it, claws extended and lurched herself into the air. "MAMATAAAAYYY! die" she shrieked just before two strong arms grabbed her from behind mid-air. She struggled under the firm grip around her slim waist and elbowed her captor while still glaring at Prussia who was now being dragged away by France and Spain. She angled her head just so she could see who dared seize her and saw America. His eyes were covered in shadows so she couldn't see the expression he was making.

"Dammit Kuya! Let me go!" Philippines ordered the tall blonde as she tried kicking away from him. America only tightened his hold on her even more and remained speechless (for once). No matter how hard she tried, Philippines just couldn't seem to pry him off of her. Her face turned rosy as he pulled her into (what felt like) a big hug but she kept struggling. It was no use; the guy could stop a car with his foot and then drag it around for hours without breaking a sweat. There was no way she was going to be able to break free but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Hoy! Let go!" She wailed, still no response. Philippines clawed at his arms around her waist but they were like tree trunks made of steel. She then tried elbowing him numerous times but his chest was also rock-solid. Things were beginning to get hopeless…

"Let go of me." she continued half-heartedly. She felt very dizzy all of a sudden and wobbled in his grip. Her heart was beating at about a thousand miles per hour and it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest at any moment. Despite how sick she beginning to feel she kept on fighting, but this time with less vitality. She abruptly stopped when America spun her around and locked eyes with her, his endless ocean blue orbs gazing into her field of gold and brown.

"Let me go…" she squeaked as she stared at America's beautifully serious eyes. She had never seen him so serious before in all her life and although she hated to admit it…she had to say it was pretty damn sexy. Philippines shrugged and finally relaxed just before he hugged her again. You know, to make sure she wouldn't fall or anything.

"Never, I'll never let you go," he whispered and the Filipina immediately blushed. Not only because America, her "secret" crush, was holding her but also because she came to realize that they were the only two people left in the oddly quiet bar.

"Why the hell not?" She asked rudely, still under the influence of Prussia's "gift". She staggered on her unsteady feet and blinked at the blurry world that was spinning around her at a dizzying speed.

"Because I-"

She never heard what America had to say for midway in his sentence Philippines fell back and everything became dark.

~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~

Philippines blinked to greet the morning sun. She slowly opened her heavy eyelids and rubbed the crust off of her eyes with a yawn. She sat up and instantly lay back down thanks to her major hangover headache and sore body, at least she felt better than she did the night before. The young, tan girl smacked her gums, feeling her rough tongue rub against the roof of her dry mouth. The pain in her head was killing her and the sunlight shining through the blinds was not helping so she closed her eyes and rolled over in the soft sheets of the bed to try and sleep away the pain. _'So comfy~'_ she thought as she drifted to sleep. Her eyes shot open and she bolted up on the bed that wasn't hers.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed, frantically glancing around at her unfamiliar surroundings. Empty cola cans and old burger wrappers littered the floor. Assorted superhero posters covered the white plaster walls and she looked down to see the faded Superman sheets that she had been sleeping in. This was **not** her room, it was America's. Philippines screamed some more in fear of the inevitable that probably happened while she was intoxicated last night. Tears forms on the edges of her tired eyes and she panicked even more when she found that she didn't recognize the pajamas that she was wearing. She held her aching forehead and fought back the pounding pain in head. _'Could this get any worse!' _At that moment, America slammed open the bedroom door wearing nothing but a very thin undershirt and a pair of Captain America boxers. Apparently, it could. The terrified Filipina's tears trickled down her reddening cheeks and she hid her face under the sheet covers hoping that America didn't see her in her weak state. But he did, and she could hear his muffled footsteps come toward her through the Superman blanket she hid under. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled off the soft blanket that covered her to reveal an impish grin on his handsome face.

"How ya dewwin?" he asked as if nothing were wrong then frowned when he saw her tears. "Why are you crying, babe?" Philippines stared at him for a second contemplating his question's stupidity then burst into tears. America smiled softly and pulled her into a warm hug, allowing her to cry on his broad shoulder. Tears stained his white undershirt and Philippines cursed at herself to stop crying, but nevertheless salty drops of water splashed onto the American's shoulder as the bespectacled blonde tried soothing her by caressing her long black hair. Once she finally calmed down she rubbed her sore eyes and looked up at America fearfully.

"K-Kuya, please tell me I'm not here for the reason I think I am," the frightened Filipina told him timidly.

"Uh…what would that be again?" He asked her bluntly, not releasing her from his hug even though she was no longer crying.

"We didn't… I'm still… You don't think we…" How could she spit it out? It was hard enough to look at him in the eye at the moment so how could she possibly ask about _that_? Still, she had to know. "Ay naku! Oh gosh We didn't do _it_ did we? Because I can't lose my virginity before I'm married! It's scandalous!"

"Whoa! Dude, you're still a virgin?" he asked her a little too excitedly.

"Of course! Aren't you?"

"Y-Ya, s-sure I am… And sadly no, nothing happened." Philippines sighed in relief at his answer(s).

"Salamat Diyos! Thank God But that still doesn't explain why I'm in your bed."

"Oh right!" The American snapped out of his daydreaming and smiled. "You passed out after your totally sick rampage last night at the bar last night. Man that was awesome yo! I heard you were throwing people across the room and junk!"

"Letse," Philippines cursed under her breath as her brain recollected images of the crazy night. She remembered that she seriously injured a handful of people and almost killed many others. She also recalled that she needed to "thank" Prussia for all he had done after he was admitted out of the hospital and apologize to everyone (especially Canada for throwing him to the ceiling…)

"I didn't kill anyone did I?"

"Nah… But I don't think Prussia can have kids anymore."

Philippines wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and scratched _"Get my sweet revenge on Prussia" _off her mental to-do list. Philippines blushed again when she saw that America was still hugging her and she shifted uncomfortably on her spot on the bed next to him.

"Umm… Kuya Meri? You can let go of me now…"

"Maybe I don't wanna," he mumbled with an adorable childish pout.

"W-What?" Before she could protest, Philippines was pushed down on her back on the bed with America on top of her. Once again, the petite nation was in a VERY awkward position. America smirked at her alarmed chaste and frightened expression and leaned in closer.

"A-Ano ginagawa mo? what are you doing" she squeaked and was answered by a soft pair of lips crashing down on her own. She was very shy the kiss at first and placed her hands on his rippled chest, softly trying to push him away. But America was persistent and pinned her down with his hips. She could feel a soft hand twirling her ebony hair and playing with the three white flowers that adorned it. Philippines made a tiny sound of surprise and (much like her attitude) eventually warmed up and kissed him back. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer and kept the other on his chest uncertainly. A small grunt escaped America's throat but Philippines didn't care; she had been waiting for this…this kiss with America…for so long. She smiled and deepened the kiss before she felt a hand snaking up her thigh, grazing her sensitive skin and tugging on her pajama shorts. Her spine tingled and she quickly pulled away gasping for air. Her face flushed a deep red as she felt her chest rise and fall under him. America frowned at her unwillingness and flopped down next to her on the bed, staring at her with his azure orbs full of sadness.

"S-Sorry," she breathed.

"Me too…you let Prussia this close but not me?" he moped and she bit her lower lip and blinked, trying to get the image of her and Prussia's scene from yesterday out of her head.

"I was under the influence of alcohol (and a very dangerous drug)!" the Asian girl objected.

"Still…why do you always push me away?" he asked her, his usual cheery and loud voice now grim and distressed.

'_Should I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he laughs in my face? He never usually shows any sign of him liking me but then again he DID just kiss me. But still! Kuya's kind of a player and has a whole line of girls (and guys) that want him…'_

"Because… because…" Philippines started, unsure whether to finally admit her feelings or not.

"Because?" America impatiently asked.

"**MAHAL KITA!**" Philippines yelled at the top of her lungs. Where she was from it was VERY rare for the girl to confess to the guy so her outburst wasn't exactly "easy", then again confessions never are. Plus it put a major hurt on her pride. But what hurt the most was that America didn't respond; he just stared at her with a blank expression like he had no idea what she was talking about or that she was crazy. The crushed Filipina sighed and looked away from the blonde as he stared at her vacantly.

"I-I was afraid that you didn't like me back and that if I told you I might lose you."

America opened his mouth to speak but no words came out so she continued babbling incoherently with more tears dripping from her hurt-filled eyes.

"Everyone leaves me. Papa Spain, Hapon (Japan), Tito uncle China, even my _own _people. They all leave me behind, never to return. Even you…" Philippines looked at America dead in the eye and scrambled out of bed, sprinting toward the door.

"I-I'm sorry! I have to go!" she cried as she ran out the hall with big tears streaking down her cheeks. _'I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Kuya would never like me! He only sees me as a little sister, an annoying little sister who won't get off his back! TANGA! stupid That was my first confession too…' _The petite Asian nation blindly ran down a corridor of America's huge mansion/home, her vision blurry from her tears and lingering hangover. She heard America running after her shouting her name but she didn't look back, she couldn't. She couldn't face him again after everything she said but Fate was cruel and America swiftly caught up to Philippines, snatched her by the wrists, and spun her around so he could see her eye to eye. _'Here comes the axe.' _Philippines closed her eyes and braced herself for the only thing she has ever known, the goodbye. She held her breath but was surprised to feel America's hand cup her face gently as the other kept its unwavering hold on her wrist. The Filipina gasped when he pulled her in to kiss, Philippines was shocked but soon enough she got over it and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach to kiss him back. Their kiss was soft, warm, and loving but quickly turned into something more passionate. America nipped her lip and she flinched at the gesture before he greedily explored her mouth. The world around them stopped and for a moment, Philippines felt like they were the only two countries left on Earth. At the same time, they both pulled away to breathe but America refused to free her from his grasp and held her close.

"I love you too babe," he whispered to her ear. Philippines couldn't believe it, after all this time…he felt the same way. She smiled brighter than the sun and jumped up to hug his neck. In return the American held her hips and spun her around playfully in a circle with an idiotic grin plastered on his face. They both laughed and the tall, blonde nation set her down so her feet touched the ground once more but he didn't let go. She smiled at his loyalty and the two slow-danced together, their foreheads lightly touching, smiles lighting both of their faces. All was perfectly quiet for about three second before America decided to break the silence.

"Sooo, I guess this makes you my girlfriend huh?" America asked with a mischievous grin gracing his lips. Philippines blushed as she batted her eyelashes innocently. She had never been asked out like this before and her heart skipped a beat.

"Ha? Filipino way of saying _"what"_"

"Come on! You know you wanna~" he chimed. Philippines sighed and rolled her eyes to tease him with a smile still painted on her face.

"Is that a yes?" America continued, ever so determined.

"It's a yes."

"Awesome! I told you the hero always gets the girl! I told you!" America did his victory dance and fist pumped as Philippines blushed and smiled, also extremely happy. She knew she had many like apologies to make, and beat the crap out of certain people for drugging and/or helping drug her, and beg the bar owner for forgiveness for trashing, no annihilating his joint but she figured that in the end it was all worth it. Then, a thought occurred to Philippines as her new boyfriend America was doing the moonwalk next to her.

"Hey Kuya?"

"Sup babe?"

"How did I get into these clothes?" she looked down at the skimpy pink and red heart-print pajamas she was wearing, wondering how the heck she got into them, where they came from, and why America had such girlie nightclothes. America blushed and opened his mouth to try and explain.

America rubbed his black eye nostalgically as he walked away from his Filipino girlfriend with a stupid smile.

"Damn she's sexy! That was totally worth this shiner I got," he told himself happily while whistling a melodic tune and doing a little dance at his feat of heroic proportions.

**~~~KATAPUSAN!~~~**

**FINISH**


End file.
